charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulkus Pocus
Hulkus Pocus is the 9th episode of the eighth season and the overall 165th episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe has decided to take a hiatus from men. Piper seems to think Agent Murphy and the government is hiding something from the sisters. Along with Paige, she discovers that an experiment with a captured demon created a deadly virus that is infecting the magical community, including Billie. Cast 8x9Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x9Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x9Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x9Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x9Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x9Henry.png|Henry Mitchell 8x9Murphy.png|Agent Murphy 8x9Tracka.png|Tracker Demon 8x9Margoyle.png|Margoyle 8x9Ernesto.png|Ernesto 8x9Emrick.png|Emrick 8x9Jonnah.png|Jonnah 8x9Ramon.png|Ramon 8x09KrychekDemon.png|Krychek Demon 8x09PersonX.png|Joe 8x09Demon.png|Soothsayer Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Brandon Quinn as Agent Murphy *David Dayan Fisher as Margoyle *Andres Saenz-Hudson as Ernesto *Chad Allen as Emrick *Nigel Gibbs as Jonnah *Morgan Rusler as Soothsayer Co-Stars *Dominic Daniel as Tracker Demon *Lance E. Nichols as Joe *P.J. Marino as Parole Officer *Sierra Paris as P.J. Halliwell *Todd Tucker as Hulk Krychek Demons *Spice Williams-Crosby as Hulk Phoebe Halliwell *Majken Poulsen as Hulk Piper Halliwell *Cory Everson as Hulk Paige Matthews *Cameo Kneuer as Hulk Billie Jenkins Uncredited *Unknown actor as Ramon Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Krychek Demons :''Low level demons and of little consequence. :These demons serve as shock troops for their masters in the Underworld. :They can be identified by the neck tattoos marking their clan affiliation. 'Potions' *Paige brought a vanquishing potion with her to Magic School to vanquish the infected Krychek Demon, but it wasn't strong enough. 8x09Potion1.png|Paige throws the potion. 8x09Potion2.png|The Krychek Demon is immune to it. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Jonnah. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper when she tried to blow up the (infected) Krychek Demon and to blast infected Billie. She also blew up things in Agent Murphy's office to threaten him. *'Super Speed:' Used by the infected Krychek Demon to move faster. *'Fireballs:' Used by Emrick at Magic School to attack Piper and Paige and he created a fire ball threatening to vanquish the Krychek Demon. One of Margoyle's minions also used it to attack person X. * Super Strength: Used by Emrick, infected with the Virus, to push the dining room table out of his way. Billie also used it on other furniture. * Remote Orbing: Used by Paige orb the infected Emrick to Magic School. * Energy Balls: Used by Margoyle to vanquish a demon at Magic School. One of Margoyle's minions also created an energy ball when he wanted to attack the infected Charmed Ones. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to lock the door from Agent Murphy's office and to orb his chair. She also used it to deviate Margoyle's fire ball. * Transmogrification: 'Used by the Tracker to shapeshift into an ironing board. * 'Shimmering: 'Type of Teleportation used by the Tracker, Margoyle and his minions. * 'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze infected Billie. * Astral Premonition: Phoebe got an astral premonition in which she talked to her future self about her future. 8x09P1.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 8x09P2.png|The Infected Krychek Demon using Hyper Speed. 8x09P3.png|Piper tries to blow up the Infected Krychek Demon. 8x09P4.png|Piper tries to blow up the Infected Krychek Demon again. 8x09P5.png|Piper tries to blow up the Infected Krychek Demon again, knocking him unconscious. 8x09P6.png|Paige orbing out with Piper as Emrick throws a Fireball. 8x09P7.png|Emrick creates a Fireball, threatening to vanquish the Krychek Demon. 8x09P8.png|Infected Emrick shimmering in. 8x09P9.png|Paige Remote Orbs Ramon to the nursery. 8x09P10.png|Infected Emrick using Super Strength to push the dinner table aside. 8x09P11.png|Paige Remote Orbs Emrick to Magic School. 8x09P12.png|Margoyle creates an Energy Ball to vanquish a Demon. 8x09P13.png|Piper blasts Infected Billie. 8x09P14.png|Jonnah orbing in. 8x09P15.png|Paige orbing in. 8x09P16.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 8x09P17.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 8x09P18.png|Piper blows up Murphy's phone. 8x09P19.png|Paige locks the door of Agent Murphy's office through Telekinetic Orbing. 8x09P20.png|Piper blows up Murphy's desk lamp. 8x09P21.png|Paige telekinetically orbs Murphy's chair. 8x09P22.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 8x09P23.png|The Tracker transmogrificates back into his human form. 8x09P24.png|The Tracker shimmer-fading out. 8x09P25.png|Piper freezes Billie. 8x09P26.png|Leo is thrown across the attic due to Infected Piper's Super Strength. 8x09P27.png|Infected Paige orbing in with her infected sisters. 8x09P28.png|The Tracker shimmer-fading in. 8x09P29.png|Two of Margoyle's minions shimmering in. 8x09P30.png|An Infected Demon shimmering in, holding a Fireball. 8x09P31.png|Infected Paige deviates the Energy Ball through Telekinetic Orbing. 8x09P32.png|Infected Piper tries to blow up the Infected Demon. 8x09P33.png|Infected Piper tries to blow up the Infected Demon again. 8x09P34.png|A Demon creates an Energy Ball as Infected Piper blasts the Infected Demon again. 8x09P35.png|The Infected Demon and Infected Piper use Super Strength whilst fighting. 8x09P36.png|Piper uses Super Strength to rip out the Infected Demon's heart. 8x09P37.png|Margoyle shimmering in. 8x09P38.png|Margoyle shimmering out. 8x09P39.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 8x09P40.png|Phoebe has an Astral Premonition that allows her to talk to her future self. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Athame' - A double edged ceremonial knife. *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used it to scry for Ramon's dad (unseen). ''Later on, Hulk Paige scried for person X. 8x09BookofShadows.png|The Book of Shadows 8x09Athame.png|The Charmed Ones' Athame 8x09ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal 'Terms' *'The Virus' - When the government found a wounder Krychek Demon, they managed to capture him. In hopes of creating super soldiers, they injected the Demon with human blood. Instead of a super soldier, it created a Virus which spread over the Magical Community. How more powerful a being is, how quicker the Virus will destroy it. 8x09Virus1.png|Infected Krychek Demon 8x09Virus2.png|Infected Emrick 8x09Virus3.png|The infected Charmed Ones Beings Magical Beings *Margoyle *Krychek Demons *Emrick *Soothsayer *Tracker Demon Mortals *Ramon *Ernesto Notes thumb|300px|right|Hulkus Pocus *This episode confirms that the U.S government (partially) knows about the existence of magic (which was already hinted at in Something Wicca This Way Goes...?), and that they have experimented on a demon. *The storyline about the government knowing about the existence of magic is seemingly dropped after this episode, as it was not mentioned again for the rest of the show, but is now being revisited in Season 9. * This is the last premonition Phoebe is shown to have on the series. * This is also the third and last time that Phoebe has an astral premonition (since "The Eyes Have It"'' and "Sand Francisco Dreamin".) However, unlike the first two times, she can interact with people in the vision- in this case, her future self. * This is the last episode featuring Homeland Security and Agent Murphy, although, he assisted the sisters off-screen in Payback's a Witch. * In this episode, Leo suggests to Billie to start her own Book of Shadows. * Many fans wondered how Piper could freeze Billie. Aside from making her part demon The Virus could have made Billie so weak, that Piper's freezing power is stronger, making Piper able to freeze Billie. Piper's powers may also have advanced, similar to how Paige and Phoebe's have by this season. * The title of this episode is a play on the stage magician phrase "Hocus Pocus", as well as a reference to Marvel Comics' Hulk, an enormous and muscled green superhero who has the power of super strength. *The attempt to use demonic blood to create powerful soldiers could also be a reference to Marvel comics, namely to Captain America, who gained his abilities in the "Super Soldier" experiment. * This episode shares many similarities with the episodes "Reckless Abandon" and "Little Monsters". In all three episodes, at least one of the sisters gets stuck with taking care of a infant, although in this episode the baby is not connected to the magical storyline. * Billie and Christy's surname; Jenkins, is mentioned for the first time. Glitches * Billie's name is misspelled as "Billy" in the Australian re-runs. * Agent Murphy's office seems to have changed locations. Previously, in the season 8 episode, Rewitched, there was a long hallway leading to his office, but in this episode, there's a wall behind the door. * Phoebe is previously wearing no lipstick, but in the next scene (taking care of Billie) she is wearing bright red lipstick. * Piper's hair changes from curly (the style she has during the whole episode) to straight, whenever she's on screen with Leo. This is mostly evident in the sequence where she's with Leo and baby Ramon in the attic, and as soon as she goes downstairs to aid Phoebe her hair is completely different. International Titles *'French:' L'antidote (The Antidote) *'Czech:' Holkus pokus (Hulkus pocus) *'Slovak:' Hokus pokus (Hocus pocus) *'Spanish (Spain):' Hulkus pocus *'Spanish (Latin America):' Abracadevirus *Italian: Hulcus pokus (Hulkus pocus) *'German:' Blutsbande (Ties of blood) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 809-06.jpg 809-05.jpg 809-04.jpg 809-03.jpg 809-02.jpg 809-01.jpg 808x08.jpg 808x09.jpg Behind the Scenes normal_extrahenry02.jpg normal_extrahenry03.jpg normal_photo13.jpg photo1066.jpg photo14.jpg joel6.jpg joel7.jpg Hulk Phoebe's costume 06.jpg|Hulk Paige, Phoebe, and Piper with Leo Hulk Phoebe's costume 01.jpg|Spice Williams' costume as Hulk Phoebe Hulk Phoebe's costume 07.jpg|Spice Wiliams as Hulk Phoebe Quotes :Billie: Look, Paige already gave the "what were you thinking" speech so... :Piper: So? What were you thinking? :Paige: Did I miss something? :Phoebe: Nothing. :Piper: A lot. See ya! :Demon: Margoyle, please! I just need a little more time. :(Margoyle throws an energy ball to "Demon", vanquishing him) :Margoyle: Time's up. :Phoebe: (about caring of baby Ramon) Just so you know, I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work. :Piper: Okay, just so you know, I know what you're trying to do and I will be relentless. :(Hulk-Billie attacks Phoebe and Piper. Piper gestures to freeze her, not knowing that it's Billie.) :Phoebe: No Piper, it's Billie! No, no, you might blow her up. (Billie hurls a table and jumps over the sofa.) Okay, blow her up!! :(Piper, Phoebe and Paige transform into Hulk-like creatures.) :Leo: Holy crap! :Hulk-Piper: Language!! (She sends him flying over the attic) :Paige: If you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna go check on little Ramon. :Piper: Don't you mean Henry? :Paige: No, I mean Ramon. :Phoebe: Kiss him for me. :Paige: Henry? :Phoebe: No, Ramon! :Paige: Oh, okay. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8